Nintendo EPD Production Group No. 1
Nintendo Entertainment Planning and Development Production Group 1 is one of the 11 production groups in Nintendo Entertainment Planning and Development, headed by Hitoshi Yamagami. It originally was one of the four production groups of Nintendo Software Planning and Development. Like SPD1, this group absorbed many employees from Nintendo R&D1, but this group is mainly involved with external game development with Takehiro Izushi being its original head. The group is primarily responsible for working with third party developers based in Japan to develop their games up to Nintendo's standards. EPD1 has worked with companies such as Intelligent Systems, Mistwalker, Ganbarion, syn Sophia, and many others. EPD1 is also responsible for overseeing the Xenoblade, Fire Emblem, and ''Pokemon'' series franchises for Nintendo. List of games *''100 Classic Books'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Genius Sonority) *''Advance Wars: Days of Ruin'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Intelligent Systems) *''Advance Wars: Dual Strike'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Intelligent Systems) *''ASH: Archaic Sealed Heat'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Mistwalker) *''Astral Chain'' - Switch (co-developed with Platinum Games *''Bayonetta'' - Wii U/Switch (co-developed with Platinum Games) *''Bayonetta 2'' - Wii U/Switch (co-developed with Platinum Games) *''Bayonetta 3'' - Switch (co-developed with Platinum Games) *''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!'' - Nintendo DS *''Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day'' - Nintendo DS *[[Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.|''Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.]] - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with Intelligent Systems) *[[Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix|''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix]] (co-developed with Konami) *''Detective Pikachu'''' - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with Creatures Inc.) *[[Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe]] - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with HAL Laboratory) *''Disaster: Day of Crisis'' - Wii (co-developed with Monolith Soft) *''Dr. Mario Express'' - DSiWare (co-developed with Arika) *''Dr. Mario Online Rx'' - WiiWare (co-developed with Arika) *''Dr. Luigi'' - Wii U (co-developed with Arika) *''Drill Dozer'' - Game Boy Advance (co-developed with Game Freak) *''Endless Ocean'' - Wii (co-developed with Arika) *''Endless Ocean 2'' - Wii (co-developed with Arika) *''Fire Emblem'' - Game Boy Advance (co-developed with Intelligent Systems) *''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with Intelligent Systems) *''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' - Nintendo 3DS(co-developed with Intelligent Systems) *''Fire Emblem Fates'' - Nintendo 3DS(co-developed with Intelligent Systems) *''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' - GameCube (co-developed with Intelligent Systems) *''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' - Wii (co-developed with Intelligent Systems) *''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Intelligent Systems) *''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Intelligent Systems) *''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' - Game Boy Advance (co-developed with Intelligent Systems) *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' - Switch (co-developed with Intelligent Systems and Koei Tecmo) *''Fossil Fighters'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Red Entertainment) *''Fossil Fighters: Champions'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Red Entertainment) *''Fossil Fighters: Frontier'' - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with Spike Chunsoft) *''F-Zero Climax'' - Game Boy Advance (co-developed with Suzak) *''HarmoKnight'' - Game Boy Advance (co-developed with Game Freak) *''Jump Super Stars'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Ganbarion) *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Ganbarion) *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' - Wii (co-developed with HAL Laboratory) *''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with HAL Laboratory) *''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with HAL Laboratory) *''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with HAL Laboratory) *''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with HAL Laboratory) *''Kirby Battle Royale'' - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with HAL Laboratory) *''Learn With Pokémon: Typing Adventure'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Genius Sonority) *''Mahjong DS'' - Nintendo DS *''Pandora's Tower'' - Wii (co-developed with Ganbarion) *''Picross DS'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Jupiter) *''Planet Puzzle League'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Intelligent Systems) *''Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green'' - Game Boy Advance (co-developed with Game Freak) *''Pokemon Emerald'' - Game Boy Advance (co-developed with Game Freak) *''Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'' - GameCube (co-developed with Genius Sonority) *''Pokemon Diamond and Pearl'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Game Freak) *''Pokémon Battle Revolution'' - Wii (co-developed with Genius Sonority) *''Pokemon Platinum'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Game Freak) *''Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Game Freak) *''Pokemon Black and White'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Game Freak) *''Pokemon Black 2 and White 2'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Game Freak) *''Pokémon X and Y'' - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with Game Freak) *''Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire'' - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with Game Freak) *''Pokémon Sun and Moon'' - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with Game Freak) *''Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon'' - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with Game Freak) *''Pokémon Sword and Shield'' - Switch (co-developed with Game Freak) *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team'' - Game Boy Advance/Nintendo DS (co-developed with Chunsoft) *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Chunsoft) *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Chunsoft) *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (WiiWare) (co-developed with Chunsoft) *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity'' - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with Spike Chunsoft) *''Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon'' - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with Spike Chunsoft) *''Pokémon Dash ''- Nintendo DS (co-developed with Ambrella) *[[Pokémon Trozei! |''Pokémon Trozei!]] - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Genius Sonority) *[[Pokémon Battle Trozei|''Pokémon Battle Trozei]] - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with Genius Sonority) *''Pokémon Shuffle'' - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with Genius Sonority) *''Pokémon Ranger'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Creatures) *''Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Creatures) *''Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Creatures) *''Pokémon Rumble'' - WiiWare (co-developed with Ambrella) *''Pokémon Rumble Blast'' - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with Ambrella) *''Pokémon Rumble U'' - Wii U (co-developed with Ambrella) *''Pokémon Rumble World'' - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with Ambrella) *''PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure'' - Wii (co-developed with Creatures) *''PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond'' - Wii (co-developed with Creatures) *''Pokemon Conquest'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Koei Tecmo) *''Pokémon Art Academy'' '' - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with Headstrong Games) *[[Pokémon Picross |''Pokémon Picross ]]'' - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with Jupiter) *Puzzle League Express'' - DSiWare (co-developed) *''Sin and Punishment 2'' - Wii (co-developed with Treasure) *''Soma Bringer'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Monolith Soft) *''Style Savvy'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Syn Sophia) *''Style Savvy: Trendsetters'' - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with Syn Sophia) *''Style Savvy: Fashion Forward'' - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with Syn Sophia) *''Style Savvy: Styling Star'' - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with Syn Sophia) *''Super Princess Peach'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with TOSE) *''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' - Nintendo 3DS (co-developed with HAL Laboratory) *''Tetris DS'' - Nintendo DS *''The Last Story'' - Wii (co-developed with Mistwalker) *''The Legendary Starfy'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with TOSE) *''The Wonderful 101'' - Wii U (co-developed with Platinum Games) *''Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE'' - Wii U co-developed with Atlus) *''Wario: Master of Disguise'' - Nintendo DS (co-developed with Suzak) *''Xenoblade Chronicles'' - Wii (co-developed with Monolith Soft) *''Xenoblade Chronicles X'' - Wii U (co-developed with Monolith Soft) *''Xenoblade Chronicles 2'' - Switch (co-developed with Monolith Soft) *Zangeki no Reginleiv - Wii (co-developed with Grounding) Category:First party developers Category:Nintendo divisions